Akame ga kill: Los rivales
by TheFan320
Summary: En una misión, los Jaegers van al bosque donde se informo que vieron un miembro de Night Raid, yendo en pareja, entre ellos, Kurome iría con su compañero Wave y averiguar lo que sucede
1. Chapter 1

Los rivales

Capitulo 1

A las afueras de la capital, el equipo conocido como jagers se encontraba en un bosque, ocultándose de su objetivo principal, sus principales rivales y los que ponen en peligro la ciudad: Night Raid. Ya que esta mañana recibieron un mensaje que indicaba que uno de los miembros fue encontrado durante en el bosque. La general Esdeath no lo pensó dos veces y envió a su equipo para que de una vez acaben con ellos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mas Kurome, la hermana menor de Akame, debido a que siempre quiso asesinar a su hermana ella misma. Ya que se quedo con la idea de que ella la traiciono dejándola sola.

Al salir de la capital el equipo decidió dividirse, yendo en parejas, así que Kurome tuvo que ir con el compañero con quien mejor se llevaba, Wave.

La pareja se encontraba escondida arriba de un árbol, esperando alguna señal de sus enemigos. Kurome estuvo parada observando fijamente al suelo mientras que Wave se quedo sentado atrás de ella impacientemente.

Estuvieron en silencio desde que inicio la misión y Wave ya no podía soportarlo, así que decidió hablar con su compañera viendo como ella siguió concentrada.

-Oye Kurome ¿de verdad quieres asesinar a tu hermana? - pregunto el chico, rompiendo el silencio. Wave sabia las intenciones de su compañera, debido a que ella misma se lo conto y al avisar que vieron un miembro de Night Raid fue visto, Kurome a estado seria desde entonces.

La chica se voltea un instante para observarlo con una expresión seria en su rostro volteándose nuevamente, regresando su vista al suelo.

-Sabes que ella debe pagar por lo que me a hecho – respondió la chica.

-Eso lose, ¿pero no habría una manera diferente de arreglar las cosas? - pregunto Wave con duda. Kurome se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-No. Debo asesinarla, cueste lo que cueste – dijo la chica con tono frio.

Wave simplemente se quedo callado, ya que no quería iniciar una discusión con su compañera con respecto a su hermana, aun que tenia sus dudas, si bien el le creería de que fue su hermana que la traiciono, el estuvo seguro de que podría haber otra salida de este asunto, sin necesidad del asesinato.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Kurome vio pasar una sombra que saltando de árbol a árbol. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras la sombra saltando también en árbol en árbol, dejando a su compañero solo.

-KUROME – grito Wave a su compañera, pero simplemente ella lo ignoro y siguió persiguiendo a la sombra.

Wave al ver a la chica alejándose rápidamente de su vista, decidió bajarse del árbol, aterrizando en el césped, ya que el no es tan veloz como Kurome, sabia que no tenia caso seguirla.

-Esa niña se va a meter en problemas – murmuro el chico mientras observaba los arboles.

Mientras el chico seguía observando, miro mas arriba al darse cuenta de que había otra sombra, pero a diferencia de la otra, esta iba cayendo desde el cielo, aterrizando al frente de Wave.

El no pudo distinguirlo al principio, pero al mirar fijamente, era una persona que le parecía familiar. Era una chica, con un largo cabello de color negro, sus ojos eran de color rojo, llevaba puesta una corbata también de color rojo, mientras que su uniforme era de color negro, muy parecido el que lleva Kurome.

La chica se levanto de a poco, hasta que se vieron cara a cara, observando a Wave sin ninguna expresión alguna. El chico se puso nervioso al reconocer quien era, la chica que traiciono a su compañera, la que la abandono, su hermana mayor, Akame.

Kurome siguió la sombra, mientras pensaba que seria su hermana, esto motivo mas a la chica yendo un poco mas rápido, hasta la sombra se detuvo, bajando del árbol, aterrizando en el césped, Kurome hizo lo mismo estando frente a su enemigo.

La chica saco su espada apuntando hacia su oponente con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? - pregunto la chica con tono amenazador.

El chico simplemente la observo, también con una expresión seria, pero rápidamente dio una pequeña sonrisa, confundiendo a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Tatsumi y yo solo pasaba por aquí - respondió el chico con un tono simpático en su voz. Kurome lo observo fijamente, notando que en la espalda del chico había una espada de color gris, siendo muy parecido a una teigu.

-¿Tatsumi? - pregunto Kurome, ahora que lo piensa, ese chico le parecía familiar, recordó que hace unas semanas, la general Esdeath trajo consigo un chico que conoció en el torneo, el chico siempre estuvo del lado de la general, hasta que un día el chico desapareció de forma misteriosa, ya que también Wave lo acompaño, pero al regresar, el chico simplemente había desaparecido, recibiendo un castigo por parte de la general Esdeath.

-ya lo recuerdo – Afirmo la chica aun apuntando su espada a Tatsumi –eras el chico que siempre estuvo con la general hasta que un día tu desapareciste ¿verdad? - Dijo con seguridad.

El chico dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza – no creí que podrías recodarme, ya que no nos hablamos mucho cuando nos conocimos – respondió Tatsumi bajando la cabeza con una cara de decepción.

Hasta que la levanto, mirando fijamente a Kurome.

-Pero, déjame contarte todo – Dijo el chico con una mirada seria, poniendo a Kurome confundida por la situación.

 _Nota: Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo, por lo cual me tomare algunas libertades, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer._


	2. La charla

Los rivales

Capitulo 2

Akame, aun sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro, comenzó a sacar de a poco su espada murasame mientras siguió mirando a Wave. Este el ultimo de por si ya estaba nervioso y ahora estaba asustado.

Wave mientras temblaba, estuvo pensando si debería luchar con ella o simplemente salir corriendo. Si escogiera la primera, seguramente Akame podría ganarle o peor de los casos, que sea el quien le gane y recibiría un castigo severo por parte de Kurome. Y si escoge lo segundo, simplemente seria un cobarde o que Akame lo matara en un instante, ahora que lo piensa, ninguna de las dos opciones son buenas ideas.

Así que el chico tuvo que hacer lo que jamás pensaría hacer frente a un enemigo.

-Espera un segundo – dijo el chico, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

La chica estuvo confundida ante las palabras de su enemigo, pero hizo caso a su petición. Wave al ver la reacción de Akame, se tranquilizo un poco, lo suficiente para hablarle.

-Como debes de saber, soy compañero de tu hermana, ella me conto que en el pasado tu la abandonaste para unirte a Night Raid ¿verdad?, así que mi pregunta es ¿Por qué la abandonaste? - Pregunto el chico ya con tono serio, siendo directo con la chica, sabia que hacerlo le costaría la vida, pero aun así decidió preguntarle frente a frente.

Akame estaba sorprendida ante la pregunta del chico, ella sabia que su hermana se había unido a un equipo de personas con teigus, pero nunca pensó que haría amistades y menos con este chico.

La chica estuvo en silencio un rato, mientras Wave la seguía observando con expresión seria. Hasta que decidió responderle.

-Me di cuenta de la farsa en la que ella y yo habíamos caído, pero ella aun no se a dado cuenta – respondió Akame con seguridad, confundiendo al chico.

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Wave, esta vez con curiosidad.

-Todo ese tiempo, creí que estaba haciendo el bien, hacia lo que me ordenaban, sin cuestionar a mis superiores, Kurome y yo estuvimos así por varios años, yo creyendo que hacia lo correcto, hasta que un día, mi jefa me hizo ver lo que realmente son – Akame comenzó a temblar y a salirle lagrimas al recodarlo – Mi jefa me dijo que siempre he asesinado a gente inocente por una pequeña cosa mala que han hecho y siempre nos enviaban a mi hermana y a mi para castigarlos, después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que era cierto, fui ahí donde me di cuenta de que estaba del lado equivocado y la jefa me dijo de que si quería arreglar mis errores, me uniera a Night Raid y lo hice – Cuando Akame termino de hablar, se quito las lagrimas con sus brazos y volvió a tener un rostro serio.

Wave estaba completamente sorprendido ante la historia de la chica, sabia que ella era una asesina, pero nunca imagino que podría ser engañada toda su vida, el chico se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser la hermana mayor de Kurome, ambas tienen el mismo objetivo de salvar y mejorar el mundo, así como el mismo Wave tiene ese deseo.

Al generar este incomodo silencio, Akame rompió el hielo – Cometí un error al contar esta historia a uno de mis enemigos – Dijo, mirando fijamente al chico – pero, a pesar de eso, eres diferente al resto de tus compañeros y eso puedo notarlo –Dijo Akame con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Wave se sonrojara un poco.

 _Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque_

-Yo era un chico que vivía en una aldea pobre, nos las arreglábamos para sobrevivir, pero era contadas veces, hasta que un día, mis amigos y yo decidimos viajar a este ciudad, con la intención de ayudar a nuestra aldea, ganar algo de dinero para luego enviárselos para que ellos puedan seguir adelante ante la crisis que ellos en este momento enfrentan – Tatsumi al terminar de contar, seguía observando la espada al frente del el.

Kurome siguió observando al chico, mientras que en ambos hubo un silencio durante unos minutos. la chica comprendió de inmediato de que el objetivo del chico del salvar a su aldea, le pareció emotiva, ya que era muy parecida cuando era pequeña, quería salvar a sus amigos y lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, ahora que tiene nuevos compañeros y su amigo Wave, hará lo posible por ayudarlos, obviamente sin olvidar el objetivo de asesinar a su hermana mayor.

Kurome entonces decidió guardar su espada, confundiendo un poco al chico.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué guardas tu espada? - pregunto Tatsumi.

La chica le dio una sonrisa y le dio una mano.

-Yo comprendo tu objetivo, Tatsumi, ya que yo tuve esa situación una vez en el pasado, pero yo no pude salvar a mis seres queridos y ahora que tengo oportunidad de arreglar ese error con mis nuevos compañeros y aparte, si puedo, te ayudare en tu situación Tatsumi- Dijo Kurome aun con su sonrisa.

El chico estaba impresionado por las palabras de Kurome, ya que no había pensado para nada, de ella la ayudaría en su situación y menos siendo que ella es una asesina también.

Entonces Tatsumi le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano con la de Kurome. Al soltarse las manos, la chica comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde habían llegado, pero esta vez Kurome, por alguna razón se veía muy feliz.

La chica se para un momento, girando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los de Tatsumi.

-Vamos, te voy ayudar, pero primero, quiero que veamos a nuestro compañero Wave – Dijo felizmente, volviendo su paso. El chico tuvo duda de si hacerlo o no, pero rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, caminando al lado de Kurome.

 _Ahora me doy cuenta de es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, y por eso me esta ayudando, a pesar de que es mi enemiga, me gustaría ayudarla también_ -pensó el chico mientras caminaba.

 _De regreso con Akame y Wave_

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados lado a lado, detrás de un árbol, hablando de sus vidas personales, al parecer, Akame nunca pensó que algo como esto sucedería, hablar y contar de su vida a un enemigo, pero Akame, se sentía muy bien en hacerlo, ya que se sentía feliz de que alguien la escuchara y la ayudara, mientras que Wave se sentía del mismo modo con ella.

Mientras de camino de regreso, Tatsumi y Kurome, se la pasaban hablando y divirtiéndose, ambos siendo cómodos uno con el otro, a pesar de que los cuatro llevan poco tiempo conociéndose, sienten que se conocen de toda la vida, formando ya una confianza entre ellos.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, ya que cuando Kurome y Tatsumi regresaron a donde se encontraba su compañero, la chica se impresiono al darse cuenta de Wave estaba al lado con SU HERMANA MAYOR.

De inmediato la otra se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurome y Tatsumi, levantándose inmediatamente en estado de shock y mas Akame al ver su hermana menor.

-¿Kurome?- pregunto Akame aun sorprendida.

Inmediatamente, Kurome saco su espada apuntando hacia Akame.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño, TE MATARE –Grito Kurome, mientras se iba a saltar sobre su hermana pero fue detenida al ser agarrada de la camisa por la parte de atrás por su amigo del lado.

-¿Tatsumi? - Pregunto Kuronme, mientras observaba la mirada seria de el chico.

-Lo siento Kurome, no puedo permitir que dañes a Akame –Dijo, aun muy serio.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no? - Pregunto la chica.

Tatsumi dio un gran suspiro, sabia que esto iba a tener grandes consecuencias, pero es muy tarde para eso.

-Por que yo también soy miembro de Night Raid – Dijo Tatsumi, mientras sacaba su espada de la espalada.

Kurome y Wave quedaron impactados ante esta revelación, mas Kurome, ya que ella había confiado en el y saber esto, sintió como si una espada le habría dado en el pecho. Comenzando a salirle lagrimas, pero estaba también furiosa y lleno de ira.

-TRAIDOR- El que grito, no fue nadie mas y nada menos de Wave que también sacaba su espada.

-Al juzgar por la expresión de Kurome, veo que le hizo mucho daño y TE MATARE POR ESO –Dijo Wave en tono amenazante, para luego sentir una espada en su cuello.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Tatsumi, entonces vas a tener que pelear conmigo – Esta vez fue Akame quien le dijo, con expresión seria y manteniendo su murasame en cuello de Wave, quizás nadie lo noto, pero salían lagrimas de los ojos de Akame pero aun seguía seria. Entonces a Wave comenzaron a salirle lagrimas también, pero con el era mucho mas notorio.

-Entonces te matare – Dijo Wave con ira, pero aun con ojos llorosos mientras clavaba la espada en el suelo, mientras que Tatsumi hacia lo mismo.

-INCURSIO – grito Tatsumi con ira y odio.

-GRAND CHARIOT – grito Wave.

En ese momento salieron dos grandes auras que eran de color rojo y el otro era de color azul. Mientras Akame y Kurome tenían sus espadas apuntadas entre si, mientras Akame seguía seria y Kurome también, pero aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

Al cabo de unos momentos, las auras desaparecieron, rebelando a Tatsumi con una armadura de color blanco y con ojos amarillos, mientras que Wave tenia una casi iguial, solo que de color completamente azul.

Entonces Wave giro su cabeza para ver Akame con expresión seria, el chico entonces dio un gran salto, sin decir nada, yendo hacia la chica con la espada murasame.

Mientras Kurome, con expresión de ira y enojo, salto sobre Tatsumi, mientras que este salto igualmente, iniciando la pelea.

 _Nota: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2, dejen sus comentarios y pronto continuare la historia, gracias :)_


	3. El destino

Los Rivales

Capitulo 3

En ese momento, Akame decidió atacar al que una vez fue su amigo, corrió tan rápido, que apenas era visible para un humano común, pero para su sorpresa, Wave aterrizo al frente de la chica, y este inmediatamente dio un gran golpe con su brazo derecho, fue tan rápido, que incluso le dio en la mejilla de la chica, al ser tan fuerte, Akame literalmente salió volando, rodando en el césped, hasta que fue detenida, estrellándose en un árbol, de espaldas, así cayendo con un gran dolor en su mejilla y espalda. Akame intento levantarse, pero fue en vano, sintió como le salía sangre de su boca, coloco su mano derecha en sus labios y pudo notar cada mancha de sangre que le salía, la chica realmente estaba sorprendida, ya que, por primera vez en su vida, un enemigo pudo sacarle sangre en medio de una batalla.

Akame levanta su cabeza para observar a su enemigo de armadura de color azul, caminando hacia ella, lo peor de todo es que este estuvo en completo silencio, como si fuera un enemigo cualquiera.

En eso, Wave se acercó lo suficiente al punto de estar al frente de la chica, observando como Akame lo miraba con expresión de dolor en su rostro, su mano, cubierta de sangre. Wave se sentía muy mal por hacerlo esto a una persona en quien poco tiempo, confió.

Pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás, cerrando los ojos con ira y apretando sus puños, agarro a la chica por el cuello con su brazo derecho, mientras Akame intentaba liberarse, pero fue en vano, levanto su cuerpo, mientras el la miraba.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto Wave, mientras sostenía su cuerpo.

Akame aun intentaba liberarse, sin embargo, pudo escuchar la pregunta del chico, a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, parece que puede hablar.

-Porque los amigos, son las personas que debemos proteger – fue su respuesta, a pesar de que tuvo algunas dificultades, pudo decirlo claramente.

Wave no esperaba a que le respondiera, sin embargo, se dio de que tenían otra similitud, el proteger a sus amigos. Ya que el al formar equipo, su deber fue protegerlos, en especial a Kurome.

El chico simplemente se quedó mirando a la chica, como si fuera un objeto. Mientras que Akame se rindió ante esta situación, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle al chico con armadura.

Wave apretó los dientes a lanzo a la chica muy legos por lado derecho, saliendo nuevamente volando del lugar.

Akame rodo nuevamente, pero esta vez, no se estrelló contra un árbol, bajo la velocidad de a poco, al punto de que se detuvo en el césped.

Intentado levantarse nuevamente, pudo hacerlo por unos segundos, antes de caer nuevamente al suelo.

Akame acepto su realidad y decidió esperar a su enemigo, nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien tan fuerte, que fuera capaz de dañarla demasiado con un solo golpe, la chica realmente se sentía desesperada, pero decidió aceptar su destino.

 _Nota: Quiero disculparme por tardar en subir un capitulo, simplemente no me sentía motivado, pero aquí les traigo uno, aunque fue corto, espero que el siguiente sea más largo, y disculpen si no les agrado la pelea, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en des escribir peleas, pero, en fin, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos._


End file.
